uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Hab 1/kjv
: }|1| 1:1 The burden which Habakkuk the prophet did see. }} : }|2| 1:2 O LORD, how long shall I cry, and thou wilt not hear! even cry out unto thee of violence, and thou wilt not save! }} : }|3| 1:3 Why dost thou shew me iniquity, and cause me to behold grievance? for spoiling and violence are before me: and there are that raise up strife and contention. }} : }|4| 1:4 Therefore the law is slacked, and judgment doth never go forth: for the wicked doth compass about the righteous; therefore wrong judgment proceedeth. }} : }|5| 1:5 Behold ye among the heathen, and regard, and wonder marvellously: for I will work a work in your days, which ye will not believe, though it be told you. }} : }|6| 1:6 For, lo, I raise up the Chaldeans, that bitter and hasty nation, which shall march through the breadth of the land, to possess the dwellingplaces that are not theirs. }} : }|7| 1:7 They are terrible and dreadful: their judgment and their dignity shall proceed of themselves. }} : }|8| 1:8 Their horses also are swifter than the leopards, and are more fierce than the evening wolves: and their horsemen shall spread themselves, and their horsemen shall come from far; they shall fly as the eagle that hasteth to eat. }} : }|9| 1:9 They shall come all for violence: their faces shall sup up as the east wind, and they shall gather the captivity as the sand. }} : }|10| 1:10 And they shall scoff at the kings, and the princes shall be a scorn unto them: they shall deride every strong hold; for they shall heap dust, and take it. }} : }|11| 1:11 Then shall his mind change, and he shall pass over, and offend, imputing this his power unto his god. }} : }|12| 1:12 Art thou not from everlasting, O LORD my God, mine Holy One? we shall not die. O LORD, thou hast ordained them for judgment; and, O mighty God, thou hast established them for correction. }} : }|13| 1:13 Thou art of purer eyes than to behold evil, and canst not look on iniquity: wherefore lookest thou upon them that deal treacherously, and holdest thy tongue when the wicked devoureth the man that is more righteous than he? }} : }|14| 1:14 And makest men as the fishes of the sea, as the creeping things, that have no ruler over them? }} : }|15| 1:15 They take up all of them with the angle, they catch them in their net, and gather them in their drag: therefore they rejoice and are glad. }} : }|16| 1:16 Therefore they sacrifice unto their net, and burn incense unto their drag; because by them their portion is fat, and their meat plenteous. }} : }|17| 1:17 Shall they therefore empty their net, and not spare continually to slay the nations? }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *